Teens Next Door: The War
by stardust90
Summary: The Teens Next Door have been a secret from everyone else until a new more evil adult tyranny has rose. It's up to the TND to save the planet. Rated M for a reason. More detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone, place or thing that you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own my own characters, plotline, other original works used, anything you can't recognize.

**Warning:**This is an mature story. There will be violence, death, some blood, sexual reference. Not to mention raging teen hormones.

**Summary:** The Teens Next Door was founded by former KND operatives that left before decommissioning or where never KND operatives. They have been a 'silent' organization protecting KND and the rest of the world from the uprising of evil. Now they can't be silent anymore, adults have become more corrupt and evil. No one could ever be prepared for the new adult tyranny. People lives are in danger. It's up to the TND to prepare all the non-evil people for the battle…

"**Teens Next Door: The War"**

**Chapter 1 "Red Alert Codes"**

It was just the average day in the Teens Next Door base. Which happened to be underground with a teen club above it. Only people with either a Teens Next Door identification card can get, with a TND operative or a very advanced hacker could get in to the actual TND base. Security had even quadrupled over the past two months.

"Director Agent 360 is here," said an tall girl with bushy brown hair.

"Let her in Agent 32," said a boy.

A girl with wavy brown hair that touched several inches past her shoulders came in and sat down on a computer chair in front of an desk. She had on a violet t-shirt on with her black jean jacket open and blue jeans. She had a 360 pin on her shoulder.

"You wanted to see me," said Agent 360.

"Ever since I resigned you to Protection Detail you have been outdoing all over the other operatives in that department. You've also shown that you should have been a field operative from the start. I've noticed that you have something much bigger for you then just Protection Detail," said the boy.

"Agent 9. I wanted to be an field operative not something bigger," said Agent 360.

"Quite with the numbers. We aren't in pubic," said Agent 9.

"Rebecca, I was suggesting I assign you your own team," said Agent 9.

"Maurice….," said Rebecca but she was cut off.

"What happened to Team 3 was awful. They died heroes and they'd be proud of you. You were like the baby of the team, Agent 53 made sure you survived that fateful mission. She saw lots of potential in you, she told me so," said Maurice "they would have wanted you to lead your own team,"

"I was going to say that there aren't any leader positions available," said Rebecca frowning at the mention of her old team.

"We have several operatives still without teams. It's hard to find a team for operatives that didn't have an official team when they left KND," said Maurice.

"I have already chose who your going to lead. They'll be a handful but I think you can make them into the best team the TND has ever seen," said Maurice.

"When do I find out who's on my team?" asked Rebecca.

"I'll call you back in a bit," said Maurice.

"What am I suppose to do until then?" asked Rebecca.

"You'll find something," said Maurice.

Rebecca got up to leave.

"Oh yes, I also forgot," said Maurice pulling out folder and small box.

"You're now an protection specialist. This box has things of your old team. Wear that badge like Number 53 did," said Maurice.

"This is her badge?" questioned Rebecca.

"Yes," said Maurice.

Rebecca attached the badge right above her breast on her jacket. She turned to look at Maurice again.

"Thank you," said Rebecca "do you still have Team 3 plat and story frame?"

"Yes I do," said Maurice.

"It's time I hung it on the Hero Wall," said Rebecca.

"By the way with the forming of a new team I'm going to do an assembly with all of the TND, as many as we can get here the rest can watch from webcams. May I mention Team 3 then?" asked Maurice.

"It is time," said Rebecca.

" Will you set the whole section about them up?" asked Maurice.

"Of course, I owe them this," said Rebecca.

"And Rebecca please don't doubt yourself," said Maurice.

Rebecca smiled softly.

"You smiled! It's an miracle," said Maurice.

Rebecca chuckled as she left Maurice's office. As she started to head to leave the Assistant Directors she saw Agent 32 looking very flustered at the verge of breaking down.

"Stop trying so hard. It makes your life living hell," said Rebecca.

"How did you do this?" asked Agent 32 her big brown eyes looking up at Rebecca.

"How old are you?" asked Rebecca.

Agent 32 didn't understand what her age had to do with her job.

"I'm thirteen and a half," said Agent 32.

"You have a lot of years left here. I was thirteen and two months when I first became Assistant Director. I had no idea what I was doing and I was overworking myself," said Rebecca.

"That was a few months over a year ago. I went from field cadet operative to Assistant Director. I was going insane. Then one day a random agent looked me straight in the eyes and told me 'Stop overworking yourself. You'll never become who your suppose to be if your so overworked you don't see the bigger picture'. That helped me learn my own technique of being Assistant Director. One day you might just be Director," said Rebecca.

Rebecca turned as a curly redheaded girl came in. Rebecca knew who she was since she had worked with her while protecting the Director before. Fanny Fulbright, most agents saw her as the worst person to work with but Rebecca sort of enjoyed it.

"Hello, Agent 86," said Rebecca.

"What are your doing here?" asked Fanny.

"I had a meeting with the Director," said Rebecca.

"So do I," said Fanny.

"He seemed to be in a good mood," said Rebecca.

"Remember what I said. I have work to do," said Rebecca.

"Thank you," said Agent 32.

"Any time," said Rebecca.

Rebecca left as Agent 32 went to tell Maurice of Fanny's arrival. She had a lot of things to do and no idea what to start with. And her mind was drifting from even anything related to Team 3. _Wait a second, I wonder if Fanny is one of the team members. See Hannah I've already gained your observation skills. Why did I have to think of Hannah?_, thought Rebecca.

Rebecca walked down to the Hero Wall. She expected for no one to be there but of course there was, a girl with long black hair in a green shirt was there. She didn't care though, there was so shame in what she was doing.

"Sad how many people have died for the cause," said Rebecca.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you," said the girl.

"Agent 360 but call me Rebecca or Becca," said Rebecca sticking out her hand putting the box in the other.

"Agent 3, Kuki," said the girl.

"Sector V, KND," said Rebecca.

"How did you know?" asked Kuki.

"I was Assistant Director. I was the one who insisted to the Director we keep Sector V together," said Rebecca.

"Where you part of the KND?" asked Kuki.

"No. I moved too much," said Rebecca.

"I've always wondered if any of them were in pain when the died," said Kuki looking up at the photographs.

"I know several agents on that wall. I pray it was a swift death. But I still fight for them, I told myself I would make sure they didn't die in vain," said Rebecca.

"Why are there two empty nails?" asked Kuki.

"They're right here in this box," said Rebecca.

Rebecca hung the photograph and the report on them and their death. Rebecca then continued on with her day not looking back.

"Hey, wait a second, your in this photo," said Kuki.

Kuki looked around but Rebecca was long gone. Kuki took a better look at the photograph.

There were two older girls, two older boys and young girl in the middle of the photo. Under the photo was the gold plat that said. _Team 3, Agents 53, Agent 61, Agent 72, Agent 91 and Agent 360. Agent 61 far left, Agent 53, Agent 360, Agent 72 and Agent 91._

Kuki looked over at the report in a frame next to the photograph. She felt tears forming in her eyes before she had even started to read the paper.

It read:

_Team A3 consisted of five members. Four of the members being sixteen, all honorary members. The fifth member thirteen year old, a new cadet of two months. _

_Agent 53, Hannah Franks, the leader had started off as a field cadet but soon became an protection detail operative. With in a year she became an protection specialist. She was a straight A student that was in basketball, track and baseball. She was an baseball star and set many records at the high school. She was the mentor for many cadets, one of them being Agent 360._

_Agent 61, Amanda Willows, was the medical specialist of the team. She started off as basic cadet in the medic department. She quickly rose in the program until she was a medical specialist with intermediate combat certificate. She was an A/B student that was in cheerleading, dance, and cross-country. She taught many medic cadet during her time with us. Many of the cadets she taught call her the past medical specialist in the TND and that whoever overtakes her better work hard for it like she did. _

_Agent 72, Kyle Benson, was the technology specialist of the team. He went from being a technology cadet to technology trainee in less then a day. Many say he was the smartest agent in the department, some even go as far as saying he still is. He also did combat training and earned an advanced combat certificate. He was an straight A student that was in chess, academic decathlon and video club. He developed many of the programs we use in the TND. He developed the security system we use today. He will always remain at the top of the most important agents in TND history._

_Agent 91, Logan Myers, was the communications specialist of the team. He was the very first cadet assigned to the communications specialist in three years. He worked from the very bottom to the very top. He had led the communications department for a year before he was asked to join Team 3. He was an straight A student and was part of the school newspaper, an intern at the city radio station, in video club and debate club. He had been very selective with who replaced him and it paid of in the end. The new communications department head developed our code message system. He had an advanced basic combat certification._

_Last but now least Agent 360, Rebecca Kelly, was the newest member of the team, a cadet no one believed had an future in the TND being she was one of the first TND operatives that hadn't been in the TND. She proved everyone wrong that fateful mission. She was in her field combat training at the time of her teams death. She is the only surviving team member. The Director had reassigned her a new team but she was never able to be under the leadership of another agent besides Agent 53. She went on the be the Assistant Director. She was recently resigned to the protection detail department. The same as her former mentor and teacher Agent 53. Can we expect another agent like 53 to form in Agent 360? Time will tell._

_The fateful mission that ended their lives helped the TND a lot. They were on a mission called the Scarlet Lantern. There goal was to steal information from the adult's main computer frame about future plans. Four members did not return but they didn't fail in their mission. Agent 360 brought back the information stored on disk. That information saved many other lives from being taken over the past year._

_Overall Team 3 was one of the best. They had amazing team members who earned their spot in the TND. They will forever remain in TND history. Agent 360 has certainly made a amazing comeback after such a tragic event. She was kind enough to make one statement for the report._

"_I still remember that mission like it was yesterday. Some thing that were told between team members will forever stay with me. I want to say the rumors about my older teammates being in love was very much true and they never tried to hide it. The last words they said to me, I will never forget. Rachel told me never to give up and no matter what anyone else says about me that she knew had a potential. Amanda told me to take care of myself and that she knew that one day I'll show everyone that said I would never make it wrong. Kyle told me even though I wasn't the best in technology I still had a curious mind and to never let that ever change. Logan told me at first he didn't trust me and didn't think I would get far in the TND but now knew I would go far and that he could trust me. Logan gave me the disk, told me to leave and send out the emergency distress signal. Hannah forced me in our car rocket and sent me off. I sent off the signal soon as Hannah sent me off," _

_Agent 360 will not disclose any more information about Team 3's last moments. Something are left better unknown. One thing was for certain, and that is hey didn't die in vain. Over a thousand agents were saved by the information on that disk. The question is, Is she going to be the best of the best like her former team members? Time will tell but everyone seems to believe it's very likely._

_Written by Agent 97_

Kuki felt several tears fall down on her cheeks. She could believe she had just spoke to the soul survivor of a team. She couldn't imagine what they was like.

"There you are," said girl's voice, Abby's voice.

Kuki saw her teammates in the company of Rachel and Patton who usually joined them since they didn't have teams let. Fanny was typically with them too but she wasn't at the moment.

"What are you looking at?" asked Abby.

"The Hero Wall. I could never find it," said Rachel.

"It was by accident," said Kuki.

"That's a new one, I didn't know another team had died," said Nigel, who had returned when he turned 13.

"It didn't happened recently. It happened before we came, they just hung it up while I was here," said Kuki.

"Why do anyone even read these? There so depressing," said Wally.

"Because you idiot! They died making sure their was a brighter future!" snapped Kuki.

"Jeeze, no need to yell," said Wally ruing a hand through his hair.

"Hey, I know her. She worked with Fanny one time during one mission. Fanny said she was the only person working at mission that didn't treat her like crap," said Rachel.

"I just meet her myself. By the time I realized it was her in the photograph she had disappeared. She was so friendly, after what happened to her I would think she would be distant but she wasn't," said Kuki "read it, it's quite sad,"

Everyone turned somber as they one by one finished the report. None of them could imagine what that was like. Dying for the cause seemed to real at the moment.

"I couldn't imagine loosing your whole team. The people you looked up to. Just on one night. I don't understand why she wasn't part of the KND," said Rachel.

"I did notice one thing. She had some sort of metal around her neck. I only saw it for a second but it looked like it was some sort of military metal," said Kuki.

"No wonder she couldn't be under another person leadership. It would be impossible for her to be able to stand a person who didn't lead like her leader," said Abby.

"I wonder," said Rachel.

"Wonder what?" asked Nigel.

"Fanny, Paton and I were asked to talk to the Director. Fanny believed that he was assigning us to a team finally," said Rachel.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Wally.

"I'm starting to wonder if she is the person who is suppose to lead it. Agent 32 told us it was a person who it had been long overdue for and that if that person couldn't make a team out of us three no one could," said Rachel.

"It is possible," said Hoagie.

Everyone stared at him.

"It says she never was able to be under the leadership of anyone else. It never says she refused to become a leader of a team," said Hoagie.

"This was written a year ago today," said Kuki looking at the date.

"A lot can change in a year," said Nigel.

"I wonder why they were never mentioned," said Patton.

"Agent 360 is close with the Director I think. She said she insisted that the TND kept Sector V together in the TND. So I think after her team was killed and her failed attempt to join another team, he must have took her in by making her Assistant Director. He used the fact she was the one who brought the disk back and sent the distress code to get her in that position," said Abby.

"Fanny! Where have you been?" asked Rachel as her redheaded friend approached the group.

"I was at my meeting with the Director," said Fanny.

"What did he say?" asked Patton.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Fanny.

"Did you know about this?" asked Rachel.

Fanny looked at photograph and the report. She frowned, deep in thought. She wasn't overly shocked about it though, she had expected something awful had happened to Rebecca's old team just by how she talked about them.

"I knew that she once was part of a team. I also knew something had happened to them but I didn't know that happened," said Fanny.

_Wait a second, when she said I reminded her of someone…she was talking about Amanda. Look she has the same color hair and eyes_, thought Fanny.

"I have my meeting so I better get going," said Patton.

Rebecca found herself sitting by a table by herself working hard to make the memorial the best she could. She took out her laptop out of her bag and started to make the presentation after she got bored of the speeches.

"Agent 360?" asked a small female voice.

"That is I," said Rebecca.

"I-I-I'm Agent 25," said the female voice.

Rebecca looked up to see a young girl. She had her blond hair in a French braid. She was wearing the blue cadet uniform.

"How may I help you?" asked Rebecca.

"I was told to find you. The Director wanted to see you," said Agent 25.

Rebecca felt like something was off about this girl. Last time she checked their hadn't been any new cadets. She knew if she didn't go and check she'd be screwed.

"Thank you," said Rebecca saving the presentation and putting her rest of her stuff into her bag.

"He said to meet him in the East Wing Section 3," said Agent 25.

Rebecca made her way to East Wing Section 3 but the Director wasn't there. She knew she had just been played. Rebecca went into the protection detail department which was in that section.

She locked up her bag then checked the security log for activity coming in. She realized that someone had hacked into the system. She started up the intercom in the protection detail main office. She turned her communications watch.

"Calling Director, Agent 360," said Rebecca.

"Director in," said Maurice.

"We have an problem," said Rebecca.

"What?" asked Maurice.

"I just got played and we have a hack in. I believe the person who hacked in played me," said Rebecca.

"How?" asked Maurice.

"They had on a cadet uniform. Whoever it was said they were Agent 25, I should have known better," said Rebecca.

"She was banned yesterday. We hadn't told the TND let," said Maurice.

"Do I send out an red alert for a hack in?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes. Try to find her and take her down," said Maurice.

"Agent 360 out," said Rebecca.

Rebecca turned on the intercom system.

"Attention all agents. Red Alert Code Hack In," said Rebecca.

"Looking for an former agent in blue cadet uniform. Agent 25. If you see this agent restraint her until protector detail or the director arrives. Thank you," said Rebecca.

Rebecca took a stunning gun from locket and turned on her battle gear switch watch, just in case. She left protector detail sprinting.

"Cadets! Get your weapons!" yelled Rebecca when she ran into the new protection detail cadets.

"Yes, ma'am," said all three cadets at once seeing Rebecca's badge.

"She's holding up the cafeteria, she's armed," said a voice from Rebecca's watch, she recognized it was the head of the protector detail department.

"Agent 360, on the way. Cadets Agent 53, 29 and 44 are getting weapons most likely on their way now," said Rebecca making a sharp turn right to the cafeteria.

"Cadet Agents 53, 29 and 44 head on the cafeteria," said Rebecca on the protector detail line.

"On our way," said one of the cadets.

"Hacker is armed so be prepared to me under fire," said Rebecca.

"Over and out," said the same cadet.

Rebecca stopped before going into the cafeteria. She spotted Agent 25. She could see that ever agent was on the ground. Then all of the sudden rose the head of the protection detail. She burst into the cafeteria before ex-agent 25 killed the head.

"Hey!" said Rebecca firing three shots to try to disable her a bit.

The gun fly out of the ex-agent's hand but she recovered it as Rebecca moved forward with her gun drawn. She dodged several red lights, she sent her gun to intense stun. Three yellow lights flew out of her gun. But at the current state of the former agent it only disorientated her for a few minutes.

Rebecca saw the ex-agent aim for a group of agents who were very well known, Team 5, the former Sector V KND operatives and their friends.

"I don't think so," said Rebecca jumping the girl.

Rebecca struggled to get the former agent's stunning gun that was set on kill mode. With all her might Rebecca smashed the girl into a wall trying to get the gun to fall. Then out of no where she shoved Rebecca into the metal tray holder. Rebecca grimaced in pain as part of metal went into her back. Rebecca forced them to the wall even though she now had a bit of a hole in her back.

"Why can't you just give up?" asked the former agent.

"I have something worth fighting for," said Rebecca.

Rebecca saw as three cadets entered. She knew that in order to take down the former agent she would have to be injured too. She knew what she had to do, suddenly she understand why her old team had done what they had. She also trusted the TND medical specialist to make sure she wouldn't die.

"Cadets! Set your guns at intense stun!" order Rebecca being shoved into the opposite wall.

"Now when I say count, count to three then fire. Don't hesitate at all," said Rebecca.

"But we'll hit you," said a female cadet.

"I know that. Trust me I know what I'm doing," said Rebecca.

"Ready!" said all three cadets.

"Count!" order Rebecca swinging the former agent around to the open.

A mass of yellow lights light up the room. Rebecca made sure that former agent went down before she did. She fell to the ground barely conscious.

"Red Alert Agent Down!" yelled a voice into their communication watch.

"Stay with us," said an female voice.

"Have you ever been hit by those?" asked Rebecca trying to focus her sight.

"No," said the female.

Rebecca was able to focus enough to see the female was Fanny. She was doing her job in the medical department.

"She's still responding," said Fanny.

"Agent 360, I told you to be careful," said Maurice.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood," said Rebecca.

"Can you feel anything?" asked Fanny.

"Everything including the fact I have a medium sized hole in my back," said Rebecca.

"Where on earth is the rest of the medical department!" snarled Fanny.

"They're never on time for anything," said Rebecca.

Fanny searched her medical bag until she found some dressing for the wound on my back before they got to stitch me up.

"If I had something to stitch it up," said Fanny.

"Mind not pressing so hard?" asked Rebecca wincing.

"Sorry," said Fanny letting up a bit.

Sitting up while possibly getting stitched in the cafeteria was really a wonderful sight. Rebecca was trying to ignore the pain.

"Have fun sanitizing this place," said Rebecca.

"Here it is," said Fanny.

"I would just do it. The others aren't going to show," said Rebecca.

"Hey! You! Stop staring or leave!" yelled Fanny.

Fanny put on gloves and cleaned out the wound. Then she got another pair of gloves.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Kuki.

"Of course, since you're an medical specialist too," said Fanny.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Kuki,

"Get everyone out of here," said Fanny.

Soon the cafeteria was empty. Kuki returned over to Fanny, Maurice and Rebecca. Maurice left Fanny and Kuki to do their job.

"We won't be able to numb it so it's going to hurt like a bitch," said Fanny.

"I know this isn't my first time I've had to get snitches without being in a surgery room," said Rebecca.

"Kuki, make sure her shirt does fall down and mess me up," said Rebecca.

Rebecca winced near tears as the nettle went in and out several times but she didn't move. She knew she'd never get us to this type of mild field surgery.

Fanny tied it off then cut off. Kuki let go of Rebecca's shirt and Rebecca got up.

"Thank you," said Rebecca.

"No problem," said Fanny.

"You saved my teams life, we owe you," said Kuki.

"It's my job to protect," said Rebecca.

Kuki smiled and left to return to her team.

"I know your suppose to lead the team Rachel, Patton and I were assigned to," said Fanny "an I saw the photograph and story on the Hero Wall,"

"Good for you," said Rebecca.

"I haven't told Rachel or Patton what I figured out," said Fanny.

"They'll find out tomorrow. They are doing an agent assembly tomorrow to announce the making of an new team and a short memorial for Team 3," said Rebecca.

"I wouldn't be able to do what you do," said Fanny.

"I bet you could in a few years. If Amanda had survived she would been able to. You remind me of her. Even the Director sees what I'm talking about. Amanda was a bit of a spitfire back in her early years," said Rebecca leaving the cafeteria in pain.

Fanny was left alone with her thoughts. _I hope history doesn't repeat itself_ though Fanny. Then she left also so the cleaning crew could do their job. Tomorrow was going to be very eventful.

* * *

><p>Please review. I know it is super long but the other chapters won't be. Please let me know if I miss an mistakes and what you think. Just don't be overly critical or extreme flames.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone, place or thing that you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own my own characters, plotline, other original works used, anything you can't recognize.

"**Teens Next Door: The War"**

**Chapter 2 "Operation Overdrive"**

The next day brought the dreaded assembly. Maurice was able to quickly get through the extra stuff it before it turned into a lot of boring blah, blah, blahs. He mentioned that Team 3's story was now posted on the Hero Wall.

"Now of the reason we all were gathered here," said Maurice "Agent 360, get up here,"

Rebecca got up on the stage. The stage was surrounded by the belchers, the assembly were always done at the high school baseball field. Since almost everyone on the baseball team was in the TND.

"From you here that know me from the protection detail department know about my promotion. I am here for two very important announcements," said Rebecca.

"First being that a new team, team 7. Those people who have been talked to by the Dictator about being put on a team. This will be your team. This will be the first team I've been part of since the tragic incident with team 3, so it will be interesting for all of us," said Rebecca.

Rebecca took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting, if she wasn't interrupted it would be an miracle.

"Since the hacking yesterday we have made some choices with old plans and new ones. We have decided to shut down Operation Freedom," said Rebecca before am uproar started.

"I know it's been in place for many years but this doesn't mean we're giving up. We're changing the way we do things, our goals and some rules," said Rebecca raising her voice.

Maurice gave her a piece of paper.

"Treachery will be taken more seriously. First offence will get you banned for six months. Second offence you are decommissioned, a practice we rarely use," said Rebecca.

"We are putting in place Operation Overdrive. We are on the offence now. We are preparing of the worst, we expect a war. Training will be harder, missions more dangerous and the stakes are higher. Lives our in danger, I have been working on this operation for a year now and I know we have to use it now or let's just say life has we know it will change forever," said Rebecca "one thing we are brining back in Resistant Training,"

Another uproar filled the stadium. Rebecca wasn't happy about it either.

"But agents with conditions or have already taken it do not need to take it. We will say what conditions don't need to do it at the later time," said Rebecca.

"Thank your Agent 360, dismissed," said Maurice.

_Wow! That was interesting_, thought Rebecca. _Now to find my team. MY team, dear god, I have no idea what I'm doing_, thought Rebecca.

Her heart was bounding in her chest. She knew it wouldn't end with just three members it would soon expand. She watched as Rachel, Patton and Fanny walked over, she knew she was stick with it now.

"How does this team thing work?" asked Fanny.

"It's similar to what you three had in the KND. And yes I've done my research," said Rebecca.

"What's different?" asked Rachel.

"It's more difficult, dangerous and it takes a lot of effort," said Rebecca.

"Since we're a new team I'm betting there is a lot of things we need to do," said Patton.

"You have no idea. The team training is the first task. I really want to put of resistance training…but we can do the mission training," said Rebecca.

"What is resistance training?" asked Fanny.

"They try to invade your memories but you have to try to stop them from doing so, you really might have to use it. It feels like your being electrocuted since they use the same process," said Rebecca.

"Mission training is done once a month. One time with team training but an team review every six months. Resistance training is a one time deal but it's hell on earth," said Rebecca.

"That sounds like a lot," said Fanny.

"I have an meeting every two weeks. Leader training ever six months. Mission planning every week. Plus everything you guys do," said Rebecca.

"Yuck," said Fanny.

"Wait until Operation Overdrive gets into effect," said Rebecca.

"Where are these training rooms?" asked Rachel "What? Spy trading is so easy,"

"Try protection detail final exam. I got several concussions from that sucker," said Rebecca.

"West Wing, Section E, room number 34," said Rebecca.

Once they finally got to room 34 in complete awkward silence. _I so need leader training because this is too awkward_, Rebecca thought. Everyone else seemed so tense.

"Being tense won't end well going into this. I've only done this once before and I got my ass handed to me because I was so tense," said Rebecca.

"Great," said Rachel.

"Three things you need to know when going into this. First, if someone offers help take it. Secondly, trust the people on your team even if you don't right now this moment. Lastly, everything you expect won't happen and everything you don't expect will happen so just don't expect anything," said Rebecca.

The door flung open by an automatic control. Ever single person was nervous but no one wanted to show it. They entered the pitch black room.

"Owe, that's my toe," said Rachel.

"Sorry," said Patton.

"Damn! I can't see a fucking thing in this fucking room and this is fucking stupid," snarled Fanny.

"You say fuck more then my little brother combined with my aunt's new boyfriend. At least they don't use it three times in a freaking row," said Rebecca.

"I bet you grew up in the perfect family," snarled Fanny.

"For information my childhood was one hell hole after another," snarled Rebecca.

"There has to be a reason we're in the dark," said Rachel trying to ignore her fighting fellow teammates.

Rebecca closed her eyes not that anyone could see. She could hear the screams and yells of her former team. Her eyes got weaker but she stood tall.

"There testing me," said Rebecca.

Lights started to flash many different colors and different speeds.

"What is that for?" asked Fanny trying to shield her eyes.

"There trying to get me to break by making me relive my last mission but I refuse to let them win," said Rebecca.

"Incoming," said Rachel.

"From where?" asked Fanny.

"I hear it but can't see it," said Patton.

"Jump," said Rebecca.

"Why?" asked Fanny.

"Just jump," said Rebecca.

All four of them jumped at the same time, they heard a whoosh from under them.

"How did you know that?" asked Patton.

"You always think your feet on the safest place," said Rebecca.

The flashing lights changed back into pitch black until suddenly a faint light appeared up at the top.

"Watch out, here come the robots and hunt you until you start climbing the ladder then the flying little ones plus the parts of the wall that punch you," said Rebecca.

Fanny try to block at robot swinging at her but only hurt her hand.

"Can I swear about that?" asked Fanny.

"Of course," said Rebecca.

"Damn!" said Fanny.

"Start climbing," said Patton finally finding the ladder.

Rebecca went fist fallowed by Rachel, Patton went next and lastly Fanny went up.

"What on earth is that?" asked Rachel swatting the a little round flying object from her face.

"The flying robot or flying pest as I called it my first time," said Rebecca.

"Damn it, I forgot about that," said Rebecca getting punched in the lower abdomen by the wall.

"That never feels good for a girl," said Rachel.

"No it doesn't," said Rebecca.

"What doesn't?" asked Fanny.

"Getting punched in the lower abdomen," said Rebecca.

"Why did I have to be the only guy?" asked Patton.

"You won't be for long, the second guy comes later," said Rebecca.

"That does hurt," said Fanny.

"Good job you didn't swear," laughed Rachel.

"Ha-ha," said Fanny.

"Warning it will start moving and raining just give a shout if you start slipping," called Rebecca.

A wicked wind started up with a mild monsoon like rain.

"Oh my god," said Rachel "who comes up with this crap,"

"Experienced agents who have done missions in every type of weather," said Patton.

"Smart ass," said Rachel.

Then it started to hail and sleet.

"Who thought of hail and sleet?" asked Rebecca.

"Me, sorry," said Fanny.

Rachel and Patton looked at each other in surprised.

_Fanny must never say sorry_, though Rebecca.

"Don't worry about that," said Rebecca.

"If we can make it to the top and I can reach the button we're done but last time my old team didn't make it," said Rebecca "I feel half way and cracked my head open"

"We're way past half," said Fanny.

"No one look down1" called Rebecca.

They reached just high as they could go making Rebecca really reach for it.

"Rachel take hold onto one of my ankles so I don't fall to a very painful death," said Rebecca.

Rachel grabbed an ankle while still holding on to the ladder.

Rebecca stretched far as she could.

"Almost got it," said Rebecca stretching her finger enough to press the button.

"Got it," said Rebecca.

They all started to fall. They didn't even have time to scream or anything but the found themselves just floating before they hit the ground.

"I think I just saw my whole life in three seconds," said Rebecca.

"Agreed," said Rachel.

"I'd say more like a second," said Patton.

"I second that," said Fanny.

They flipped themselves and finally had their feet on solid ground.

"That was nuts," said Fanny.

"Impressive," said Maurice coming through the door.

"You know you're the only team to do that since Team 3," said Maurice.

"Now can I go get my ribs fixed," said Rebecca.

Fanny, Rebecca, Patton and Rachel were walking over the North Wing to the infirmary.

"Why does everyone talk about Team 3 like they are superheroes?" asked Fanny "If you don't mind,".

"They were. They had only failed three mission in five years. Lots of agents idolized them," said Rebecca.

"Here," said Fanny.

"What happened?" asked Kuki who happened to be doing medical training.

"Mission training, I think," said Patton.

"It was team training. Stupid boys," said Fanny.

"Will you quite? I have enough of an headache," said Rebecca.

"Your insufferable!" yelled Patton.

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't have to be an idiot!" yelled Fanny.

"Are you sure you don't want to back down before this team turns into a combat training?" asked Rachel.

"I grew up with three siblings. Fighting isn't anything new. My sister and I use to fight constantly," said Rebecca.

Patton's and Fanny's voices kept raising.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS LUDICROUS!" yelled Rebecca.

"A FREAKING team! I will not stand for stupid arguments like this! Your both being insufferable idiots who are acting like they are four years old!" yelled Rebecca.

Suddenly, Patton and Fanny fell silent. Rebecca could feel the heat coming off her cheeks, she fell silent too, she hated yelling.

"You need to get those ribs fixed. It seems like your always in here getting them fixed," said Kuki.

"Typically not. Just when I'm fighting a freaking robot," said Rebecca.

"It quite odd. I mean most people aren't in here after training but after a mission," said Kuki.

"Robots hurt more. It's easy to practice for a human attacking you if you can give up a fight and get your ass whopped by a robot. It's a training process," said Rebecca.

"Good point," said Rachel.

Fanny turned Patton around while Kuki using the bone scanner to find out what she had to do. Then she got out the Bone Ray, an device that the TND was able to make from members who had access to military technology. Kuki was able to fix Rebecca's cracked ribs.

"Where did you learn to take a punch like that?" asked Rachel "and why do you do it like that?"

"When you flinch while on the ladder you can do damage to your back. Happened one of the new cadets this year. My dad taught me that way, he pretty much taught me how to fight sometimes without meaning to," said Rebecca.

"Most dad's have their daughter's in ballet or some sort of girl club. Not my dad, he had me in swimming and martial arts," said Rebecca.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is your family like?" asked Rachel "we all have to communicate with each other's parents at least once if not more,"

"Right now very stressed. I'm living with my aunt for another week. Then I'm dad's coming home. My mother is well…we don't' talk about her," said Rebecca "oh yeah and I have a younger sister and brother,"

"I just have my parents and little brother. Warning he's a pain in anyone's backside. And don't hug him, he use to not even let people touch him," said Rachel.

"I live with my parents and two little brothers. They typically not that bad but all boys have their moments. My parents are a bit hot-headed. My mom is Irish so she's a bit hard to understand," said Fanny.

"Not as bad as my parents. They're both polish and often mix languages but most likely the won't be home most of the time we'd be there," said Patton.

"How old are your siblings?" asked Fanny.

"My sister is turning six in three days and my brother is twelve," said Rebecca "he turned down the KND,"

"Why?" asked Fanny.

"Never said and I didn't force it out of him. And he does know of the TND, that was an accident, I told him if he tells anyone I will make sure as long as I lived with him I'd make his life hell," said Rebecca.

"What about your sister?" asked Patton.

"She isn't six let, I do know about the KND. My older sister was part of it," said Rebecca.

"Does she not live with you?" asked Fanny.

"She died two years ago along with my mother," said Rebecca.

"I'm sorry," said Fanny "I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"You didn't know and plus it doesn't bother me. My mom and I hated each other and I mean hated. She was a insane bitch," said Rebecca "my sister just ended up dying in my mother's suicide, drove the car into an lake,"

"She technically my mother is a murder, she would have done it even if was my youngest sister in the car," said Rebecca.

"How old was your sister?" asked Rachel.

"Fifteen," said Rebecca "she had tried to take the wheel from my mother and ended up being knocked unconscious by her.

"Where is your dad then?" asked Patton.

"His third tour. He's an Marine, this will be his last tour since he got honorable discharge. Something happened to his leg which they didn't really explain nor do I really want to know," said Rebecca walking a bit faster.

"Both Patton's dad and my dad are in the military as well but neither have been deployed lately," said Rachel.

"Can we stop talking about the military?" asked Rebecca "sounds to much like adult conversation to me."

"Can we eat before we do anymore training?" asked Patton.

_Boys, always thinking about food_, thought Rebecca.

"Sure…" said Rebecca.

"What is Operation Overdrive really?" asked Rachel.

_Why did I have to have the former KND Supreme Leader_ _on my team? It's gong to be impossible to keep any secrets_, thought Rebecca.

"Adult tyranny is getting worse. KND agents are going mission and not coming back the same person. Lots of missions are falling, it's getting ugly. The TND needs to take action. This isn't going to be anything like what you did in the KND, I'm telling you people are going to die but in order to get that final victory sometimes their has to be sacrifices," said Rebecca.

Fanny hadn't said a thing since she had asked about Rebecca's mother. _I couldn't imagine losing my mother and one of my brothers like that. Then losing m team. I'd be suicidal! I feel awful now, I wish I could back in time and fix how I acted_, thought Fanny.

Rachel and Patton found it odd that Fanny hadn't said anything but gave her space, little did they know she didn't want space. Rebecca picked up on Fanny not talking, she knew that if she had to talk to her alone.

When they reach the cafeteria Rebecca pulled Fanny aside. Rachel and Patton didn't even notice until they sat down next to the former sector v now team five and couldn't find Rebecca or Fanny.

"I don't really mind what you said. My temper got the best of me," said Rebecca.

"Okay," said Fanny.

"What else is bothering you?" asked Rebecca.

"I would have thought you'd be a lot different about what you dealt with. I personally be an really nasty bitch if people I cared about kept dying," said Fanny.

"You don't handle death well do you?" asked Rebecca "most people don't deal with it well and change when people die, see people bottle up their sadness and anger right away I let it all go the moment I feel it when it comes of losing someone."

"I lost my grandparents at a very young age, I never handled death that well because of how my parents treated death. They made it be like it was like surrender," said Fanny.

"Your friends can't see your changing but I can. I know what you were before you came here, people change a lot their first year of high school," said Rebecca.

Fanny nodded and led Rebecca over to where team five was. Rebecca and Fanny sat down with Patton and Rachel like nothing had even happened. Patton when to say something but Rachel kicked him in the shin.

"What the heck?" asked Patton.

Rachel just glared at Patton.

"Your guys are lucky. I have to be the only guy on the time," said Patton.

"You better hope they aren't all on their period at the same time," said Hoagie.

Abby glared at Hoagie. Hoagie cleared his throat.

"Just stating the obvious," said Hoagie.

"You won't be for very long. I'm looking for two more team members," said Rebecca.

"That's a huge team," said Nigel.

"I was ordered to find two more people and I'm not going to argue the fact, I've been stuck not being able to go on missions too long to get suspended over something stupid as that," said Rebecca.

"Would you really get suspended over something like that?" asked Kuki.

"Yes. Those kinds of orders are unarguable," said Nigel.

"Any idea when the leader meeting is this month. No one told me when it was just that I better not miss it," said Rebecca.

"It's at four this afternoon," said Nigel.

"I hope my aunt isn't going in early to work today," said Rebecca.

"Why?" asked Kuki.

"That would leave my twelve year old brother to watch my five year old sister," said Rebecca.

"Ohh," said Kuki.

Rebecca looked on her calendar on her phone to see her aunt was going in a t five. _One less worry_, thought Rebecca. She was trying to decided wither to do resistance training or mission training. She'd just let it all just flow, she was tried of worrying.

* * *

><p>Please review, they're an author's power food. Let me know if I missed any mistakes and if the charaters are in charater, it's hard to tell when your writting it.<p> 


End file.
